There is an ongoing effort to develop systems that are more energy efficient. Because a large portion (some estimates are as high as twenty five percent) of electricity generated in the United States is used for lighting, there are ongoing efforts to provide lighting that is more energy efficient. Solid state light emitting devices (e.g., light emitting diodes) are receiving attention because light can be generated more efficiently using solid state light emitting devices than using conventional incandescent or fluorescent light bulbs. Moreover, lifetimes of solid state light emitting devices may be significantly longer than lifetimes of conventional incandescent or fluorescent light bulb.
Conventional light bulbs, however, generally operate using 120 volt AC electrical power provided through an Edison fixture configured to receive an Edison screw fitting provided on conventional light bulbs. Existing buildings are thus generally provided with Edison fixtures in enclosures configured to receive conventional light bulbs, while solid state lighting devices may require DC power. Moreover, performances and lifetimes of solid state lighting devices may be negatively impacted if proper cooling is not provided, and space provided by conventional fixtures (e.g., lighting cans) for conventional light bulbs may not easily accommodate cooling structures typically provided for solid state lighting devices.
Accordingly, there continues to exist a need in the art for more efficient lighting devices that are compatible with existing AC lighting fixtures.